


Удалено

by Don_London



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Chats, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: Вы хотите удалить всю историю сообщений?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Удалено

**07.11.2016**

**14:22**

Майк: «Честер, ты где, чел?»

Майк: «Мы же договорились на два часа.»

**14:30**

Майк: «Не игнорируй меня.»

Майк: «ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТЫ ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ?»

**14:31**

Честер: «Успокойся. Я просто в пробке»

Майк: «И ты не мог раньше ответить?!»

Честер: «Ну…»

**14:32**

Майк: «Что мне сказать в студии?»

Честер: «Скажи, что меня съела акула и пока я не пройду весь путь от ее желудка до…ты сам понимаешь — я не приеду»

Майк: «Блять, ты серьезно?»

Майк: «Ты же понимаешь, что даже эта «замечательная и правдоподобная» история ничего не значит для Брэда? Он весь на нервах из-за тебя.»

**14:33**

Честер: «Майки, ты уже взрослый мальчик, просто ВОЗЬМИ и СКАЖИ, что я в чертовой пробке!»

Майк: «Окей, ладно, но если в ближайшие полчаса ты не появишься в студии — Брэд откусит тебе все, до чего дотянется.»

Честер: «Значит, я постараюсь, чтобы он не дотянулся.»

**20:08**

Честер: «Давай сходим куда-нибудь?»

Майк: «Тааак. Что опять случилось?»

Честер: «Пожалуйста, позвони Тэл. Скажи, что я тебе срочно нужен.»

**20:09**

Майк: «Тебе не кажется, что это невежливо? Ты как маленький ребенок. Она опять зовёт родителей на ужин?»

Честер: «Да. На все вопросы»

Честер: «Я тебя умоляю»

Майк: «Ладно»

Честер: «Ты — лучший»

**23.12.2016**

**07:57**

Честер: «Привет. Ты уезжаешь куда-нибудь на Рождество?»

**11:05**

Майк: «Восемь утра? Ты серьезно?»

Майк: «Прости.»

Майк: «Нет, никуда.»

**11:14**

Честер: «Может, отметим все вместе?»

Честер: «Заодно и остальных парней позовём.»

Честер: «Мы давно не собирались все вместе.»

**11:15**

Майк: «Я спрошу у Анны.»

Майк: «А Талинда не будет против?»

Честер: «Она сама это предложила.»

**11:23**

Майк: «Энн только за.»

Честер: «Прекрасно»

Честер: «Я спрошу у остальных»

**24.12.2016**

**10:39**

Честер: «ЧТО МОЖНО ПОДАРИТЬ ДЕТЯМ?»

Майк: «Ты только сейчас пошёл за подарками?»

Майк: «Я тебе не помощник. Ты лучше знаешь своих детей»

Честер: «Ты знаешь их не хуже»

**10:40**

Честер: «Мне кажется, что тебя они любят даже больше.»

Майк: «Они играют с тобой чаще. Отис даже сказал мне, что ты добрее.»

Честер: «Просто ты постоянно выглядишь как Брэд в ярости»

Майк: «У Брэда есть только одно выражение лица -_-»

**10:41**

Честер: «Вот именно!»

Честер: «Так ты поможешь мне?»

Майк: «Я честно не знаю.»

Майк: «(я сам только сегодня пойду)»

Честер: «Нет, он ещё и возмущается!»

Честер: «Плохой Шинода.»

**10:42**

Майк: «Ладно, давай сходим вместе.»

Майк: «Думаю, что книга — лучший подарок.»

Честер: «Конечно ты так думаешь.»

**10:43**

Майк: «Господь всемогущий, я же сказал тебе, что ты лучше знаешь своих детей и их предпочтения. От меня ты что хочешь?»

Честер: «Я знаю, что ты сейчас дуешься.»

Честер: «Прости, просто я на нервах.»

**10:44**

Майк: «Забудем.»

Майк: «Давай собирайся. Я скоро приеду.»

**11.02.2017**

**00:00**

Честер: «С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ ШИНИЗЛ!»

**00:01**

Майк: «Спасибо, Чез.»

Майк: «Но тебе бы стоило лечь спать, а не ждать полуночи. Поздравить можно и днём.»

Честер: «Ох. Уже иду, мам.»

**00:02**

Майк: «Не обижайся.»

**17.04.2017**

**21:54**

Честер: «Майк, ты можешь приехать?»

Честер: «Пожалуйста.»

**21:55**

Майк: «Чез, что случилось?»

Честер: «Я…не знаю. Просто мне хочется тебя увидеть.»

Честер: «Но, если ты занят…»

**21:56**

Майк: «Прости. Я не могу. Я не в городе.»

Честер: «Ничего страшного, чел. Увидимся позже.»

Майк: «Да, конечно. Спокойной ночи.»

**21:57**

_«Сообщение было удалено пользователем Честер»_

Честер: «И тебе спокойной.»

**20.03.2017**

**00:00**

Майк: «С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!»

Честер: «Ахаха, спасибо. А теперь иди спать, Шинода.»

Майк: «УЖЕ ИДУ, МАМ.»

**07.07.2017**

**12:34**

Майк: «Чез, с тобой все в порядке?»

Майк: «Ты после концерта сам не свой.»

Майк: «Если тебе нужно, то можем поговорить.»

**12:35**

Честер: «Со мной все в порядке. Спасибо за заботу. Я просто устал.»

Майк: «Хорошо. Если что — звони или пиши. Ты знаешь.»

**18.07.2017**

**23:09**

_«Сообщение удалено пользователем Честер»_

_«Сообщение удалено пользователем Честер»_

_«Сообщение удалено пользователем Честер»_

**23:10**

Майк: «Чез, почему ты удаляешь сообщения?»

Честер: «Пррсти прочто перкбрал и пишц хренб.»

**23:11**

Майк: «Тебе нужна помощь?»

Честер: «Ннт, не надр.»

**23:12**

Майк: «Ложись спать.»

Честер: «Ужк иду мам.»

**07.11.2018**

**16:17**

Майк: «Привет. Я так давно не писал тебе. Знаешь, ты ведь тоже меня не вспоминал.»

Майк: «Господи, это так странно.»

**16:18**

Майк: «Зачем я это делаю? Ты же мне не ответишь.»

Майк: «Я долго думал над всем этим.»

Майк: «Что я сделал не так, Чез?»

Майк: «Я и все остальные.»

**16:19**

Майк: «Почему?»

Майк: «Поначалу, я просил тебя вернуться.»

Майк: «До сих пор прошу.»

Майк: «Скажи, что ты просто прикалываешься, как обычно.»

**16:20**

Майк: «Я до сих пор жду, что ты появишься в дверях или напишешь мне. Жду, что ты скажешь глупое «уже иду мам». Жду, что снова услышу твой голос вживую, а не на записях.»

Майк: «Я не могу больше, чел.»

Майк: «Ты огромный эгоист, черт возьми.»

**16:21**

Майк: «Просто вернись. Ну, или знак сделай. Хоть что-нибудь.»

Майк: «Пожалуй, это мое последнее сообщение тебе, Чез. Я скучаю. Пока.»

_«Вы действительно хотите удалить все сообщения?»_

_«Сообщения успешно удалены»_

**А на экран упали соленые капли.**


End file.
